What you want most
by SupremaNova
Summary: Jane can have anything she wants. Getting jewels, men and money is the easiest thing in the world for her. Will Jack be able to forfeit her charm, or will he continue focusing on his main interest, to get to the "Fountain of Youth"?
1. Chapter 1 Jane the Fearless

** Jane the Fearless  
**

Captain Jack picked up the bottle of rum and watched how the scantly dressed beggars tried to converse with the ladies, who were nothing but interested in their ridiculous flirtatious

advances towards them.

Most of the women were drunk, and fed the poorly dressed men with alcoholic beverages, laughing off that they didn't have enough intellect in their minds to engage in an affair with them.

"Oh Giselle, how much I miss you." Jack murmured, taking another sip of rum. He laughed to himself.

He was sitting on one of the Beer kegs that stood around in the open area, occasionally changing his position since the many drunken men started to come to him instead of the women.

Mr. Gibbs was at the Port with him, looking for a Captain that had information on the location of the "Fountain of Youth".

"Stupid Map. Why doesn't it say that you need a code to open the cave that holds the passage to the Fountain of Youth? Some might say that cartographer's are as stupid as donkeys.

They do what people tell them but don't really know what's happening." he murmured to himself, watching how a man got thrown out of the pub, landing in a pile of mud.

Jack giggled once again and then stood up to enter exactly that pub, to find his friend. As he dropped into the large house, the scent of Rum and body-odors rose to his nose. Not that it

disturbed him, the smell made memories come to his mind, making him think of his crew, which he had missed a lot in the past days.

He stepped over a man who was lying on the floor throwing up and shoved himself through a group of men who had gathered around a woman who was…engaging in unmoral activities.

At the end of the room he saw his friend Gibbs, talking to a man of middle age, and pointed behind him, where Jack saw a group of men standing in-line for something.

Jack walked up to Mr. Gibbs, who smiled at him right away as he saw the flamboyantly dressed pirate.

"And?" Jack asked.

"Ah! Its you Jack. Listen, I have some great news for you." Gibbs answered, pushing the other man away quickly.

"What's that?" Jack replied, his eyes opening wide in eager interest.

"The Captain you is lookin' for is indeed here in Tortuga. But the Problem is that whom your lookin' for is a lass, and is said to be the blood thirstiest lass in the seven seas. But she is said

to negotiate if you assist her and her crew for a longer period of time." Gibbs explained.

Jack thought for a second.

"Any idea on how to gain her trust?" he asked his friend after a few seconds.

Gibbs shrugged with his shoulders.

"I don't know. Joining her crew might be a start." he answered, looking around, trying to find the woman they were talking about.

"Mr. Gibbs, whats my name?" Jack asked after a few seconds of unsuccessful search attempts.

"Jack Sparrow." Mr Gibbs answered, staring at the Captain confused.

Jack cleared his throat and looked at his friend admonitory.

"That's wrong Mr. Gibbs. Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow." he replied. "And as captain I'd not enjoy bein' bossed around by someone who has the same rank as a me, especially not if he  
is a woman aye?" he added.

That moment the man Gibbs hat talked to earlier walked up to them with shaking hands.

"S-sorry If I-i am d-disturbing you b-but I heard you talking a-about Jane the F-fearless." he stuttered, his teeth clattering together while he spoke.

"What is it mate?" Jack asked the poor man. He was barely clothed, his hair was falling out, and his feet were covered in dirt instead of shoes.

The man wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and continued.

"S-she just arrived." he murmured and pointed to the entrance of the pub, making Jack and Gibbs look over there as well. While Gibbs pupils grew wider as he laid his eyes on the creature

who entered, the left corner of Jacks mouth pulled up and he revealed his golden canine tooth which reflected the dim light of the candles lit in the room.

The Lady who entered the room was wearing a red corset over a flamboyant, shoulder less shirt. She had her legs wrapped in a pair of tight black breeches and a belt was buckled up

around her waist, holding a pistol and a dagger for self defense. Her face was hidden by a large black hat she wore on top of her head and she was watching everyone from the corner of

her eye with a smirk on her face that created a dimple on the side of her chin.

The men that were gathered at the entrance of the pub were all looking at her with great big eyes. The emoticons in their faces were a mixture of amazement and fright.

She walked through the crowd of men slowly, not looking at anybody, gripping her pistol in case anyone threatened her. As she passed Jack, a scent of rum came to his nose, which rose

his interest in this lady by a dozen. Since he was already slightly drunk his eyes followed the mysterious lady, with his pupils growing wide. He fancied the elegant moves of her waist while

she passed him and how delicate her overall appearance seemed to him. She made her way to a post that stood in the middle of the room and took off her hat, making a large amount of

long, red hair fall down and cover her delicate shoulders.

Her glance fell onto another woman who was sitting behind a desk holding a feather and a piece of paper in her hands, interviewing a bunch of men who wanted to sign up for her crew.

"How many have we got Lea?" Jane asked, eying all the men who were still standing in line. Her reaction as she scanned some individuals revealed that her expectations were a bit too

high for some of them.

"Twenty-one, including the men we already have." Lea answered.

Jane smiled at her mate and then took a look at the list.

"It seems we still need a man who will scrub the decks and one who will take care of the sails." she said raising her voice, handing the list back to Lea.

"It seems that none of these men will do." she whispered, almost inaudible for anyone but herself and Lea to hear and turned around. Jack and Mr. Gibbs tried to seem as if they had not

payed attention to Jane at all, engaging in a conversation that had no real sense or topic.

Jane however smirked and walked up to them, which made a few drops of sweat run down Mr. Gibbs forehead.

"Hey you there." she exclaimed, tapping Jack's shoulder. She had a cut glass English accent and her red waved hair framed her well developed charming facial features.

"Yes ma'am?" Jack answered in a unusually friendly voice.

"You look like a man who likes the sea. Am I right?" Jane asked him.

"My one and only love is the sea." Jack replied with his charming grin, that also seemed to flatter Jane for a minute.

"And you?" she turned to look at Gibbs. "Do you love the sea as well?" she asked him.

"Aye." Gibbs replied.

Jane smiled mischievously.

"So, would you go on the account with me and my crew?" she asked both of them.

Jack and Gibbs exchanged a short glance and then both of them nodded.

"Very well then. Leaona will sign you up and then we can leave."

At this point of their search Jack and Gibbs did not know how much their lives were going to change over the next weeks. Especially Jack would make some experiences that would change

his life for ever...

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Passenger

**Secret Passenger**

The next morning was kneeling on the ships deck scrubbing the floor while his companion Jack was busy hoisting the pirates Flag. Therefore he jumped onto a water-keg that stood around and loosened the rope from the main mast. Then he began pulling on it, which lifted a large black flag to the sky. It had the illustration of a skull on it that was being stabbed through by a sword.  
"Bloody pirate..." he heard a faint voice whisper from below him while he jumped off of the keg again.  
This made him stare at the keg like it was a poisonous dart frog.  
He tapped the lid of the keg carefully and pressed his ear against the side of it.  
"Hello?" he asked the keg.  
He heard a loud hiss from inside the container and felt the vibrations of someone bumping against the walls of it.  
Jack pulled his eyebrows together and stood up again, tapping the lid repeatedly.  
As he felt the vibration again he squeezed his fingertips between the gap between the lid and tried to lift it, with success.  
He jerked back for a moment as he saw the mop of blonde hair that was inside the container and then tapped the persons head, who immediately looked up.  
"E-Elizabeth?" Jack stammered.  
The person nodded and looked up with a sort of embarrassed smile.  
"I suppose its nice seeing you again." Jack murmured, staring at the light blue eyes that glared at him from below.  
Elizabeth smiled mischievously and tried to figure out where she was.  
"Are we already on-board?" she asked the bare-chested pirate.  
Jack nodded and then looked upfront for he heard the sound of graceful steps coming towards him.  
"Hey! What are you doing over there?" he noticed the lullaby voice of his captain holler from upfront.  
He saw how Jane walked towards him, staring at the water keg. She was indeed a very perceptive pirate.  
"Um-uh nothing!" Jack replied right away, slamming the lid onto the keg, which made Elizabeth wince. He rolled his eyeballs as he noticed that she cursed from inside the container.  
As Jane stood in front of him, he looked at her again with a smile on his face.  
"What is it now, are we talking with water kegs or how am I supposed to understand this?" she asked him.  
"N-no...not really. I was just making note of our inventory." Jack answered, staring at Jane's crystal clear, Peridot green eyes who blinked up at him with wide pupils.  
"Ah. Yes of course." Jane replied, taking off the lid from the water keg again. "A secret passenger. Exactly that what I thought." she murmured and signed Elizabeth to get out of her hideout. Elizabeth was visibly intimidated by looking at Jane whose appearance was immaculate, ignoring her right now tense expression.  
As she had crawled out of the keg, Jane scanned the skinny lady from top to bottom, one of her eyebrows raised in perplexity.  
"What are you doing on me ship?" she asked Elizabeth, who was brushing off some dirt from her trousers.  
"I-I..." Elizabeth hesitated, looking around the deck, searching for an excuse. Too bad pirates with body odors, pistols and daggers in their mouths weren't a good excuse for a fine lady to hide on a ship.  
"I wanted to surprise my old friend Jack!" she replied all of a sudden and swung her left arm around Jack's throat, who nearly started choking. The huge eyes that seemed to bulge out of Jacks head made Jane laugh to herself, however, she remained admonitory and didn't stop glaring at the new passenger.  
"Whats your name?" she asked Elizabeth.  
"Its Turner. Elizabeth Turner." the blonde replied and pulled her arm away from Jacks throat.  
Jane could see it in Jacks eyes that he was relieved already.  
"And what is your purpose here Elizabeth?" Jane continued asking. By looking at Elizabeth's behavior, she doubted that she was capable of spending weeks, if not months on the open ocean. Of course she hadn't been there as Elizabeth had been issued the title of "captain" as she had sailed on "The Empress".  
"As I said, I was looking for an old friend who happens to have signed up on your ship." Elizabeth answered.  
Jane took a step towards her and looked her directly in the face.  
"I may have lived on this ship my entire life and have never seen anything close to a school, but I'm telling you, I'm not that stupid." she explained. "So tell me why your really here." she added.  
Elizabeth sighed.  
"I'm looking for my husband who is the captain of a pirate ship. I would be glad if you didn't ask what ship he's the captain of."she answered, scratching her head.  
Jane continued looking at the blonde for a few more seconds, then she sighed visibly bothered and opened her mouth again to speak.  
"What ship is the the captain of?" she asked.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and wished that Jane would have never asked but then she took a deep breath and answered "The Flying Dutchman."  
Janes reaction at this point seemed to appear out of pure reflex. Her eyes opening wide in severe distress and terror.  
"Y-you are Captain Davy Jones wife?" she stuttered, her head tilting to the side. Her entire body started trembling and she backed up a few steps and laid her hands around the grip of her dagger.  
"No, the captain of the ship is now Will Turner." Elizabeth replied in perplexity.  
"Oh..." Jane answered, laid her hands onto her mouth. She then turned around on her heels and walked away, pushing all the crew members she passed aside.  
As she disappeared behind the door to the cabins, Elizabeth turned around to look at Jack.  
She blinked up at him a couple of times and smiled mischievously.  
"Did you miss me?" she asked.


End file.
